Tahitian Nights
by aniaPL
Summary: Chuck and Sarah finally take that vacation.


_Well, I'm back. This is my second installment of smutty Charah goodness. It takes place sometime after the Season 2 finale--Chuck and Sarah finally get to take that hard-earned vacation. Hope you all enjoy, and remember--I crave reviews. Let me know if I suck, or not, or whatever. Peace._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck, only the naughty scenarios I come up with._

_

* * *

  
_

It wasn't until Sarah walked out of the air-conditioned airport, the goose bumps still fresh on her arms, and she looked over at Chuck, his dark aviators perched on his nose, hiding the sparkling brown eyes that complimented the wide smile currently stretched across his face, that she realized this was not a mission—this was not some recon work she was sent to do or the location of some millionaire she was sent to seduce information from—but her very first vacation with Chuck. This was actually happening.

Sarah was sure it was more than just the Tahitian sun that was responsible for the warmth that spread throughout her body.

Sarah let Chuck lead her through the crowds waiting for taxicabs to shuttle them to their next destination. She noticed how strong his hand felt over hers, how it completely enclosed it—Sarah had always admired a man with large hands. When Chuck came to a stop, Sarah was slightly surprised to find herself standing in front of a burnt orange Jeep. She had become so accustomed to Chuck and his Nerd Herder that anything else seemed somewhat mismatched.

"A Jeep, Chuck?" Sarah asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, well I know it's not quite your Porsche, but I thought it might be a nice touch to our little tropical getaway, don't you think? I've always wanted to feel the wind in my hair," Chuck responded with a quick shake of his head, his curls whipping to the side.

Sarah gave a small chuckle at that. "Well then I suppose, you'll be wanting to drive too?"

"We're not in Burbank anymore, Ms. Walker. I'm in charge here," Chuck said with a Carmichael-esque bravado in his voice that told Sarah he was kidding, but it didn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

As Sarah walked around to the passenger side of the car, Chuck added, "and by in charge I mean at your beck and call, because this, Sarah Walker, is to be the best vacation of your life."

Sarah didn't doubt it.

Chuck got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and pulled out into paradise.

~*~

Once they had gotten settled into their luxurious bungalow—one bedroom, Sarah couldn't help but notice—Chuck suggested they take advantage of the sun and head to the beach for the remainder of the day.

His enthusiasm was contagious, not that Sarah didn't have enough of her own. She hadn't been on a vacation since she went to Cabo with Bryce almost four years ago, and somehow, this felt different. This felt like it was building up to something—there was an electricity in the air, a shared, unspoken anticipation. Sarah had a good idea of what.

Which was not to say that Sarah wasn't relaxed, because she was. They hadn't even been on the island for two hours and Sarah already felt more relaxed than she had in years.

As she stood on the wide, empty beach, the sand seeping in between her toes, watching Chuck struggle to lay the large blanket out against the light breeze, Sarah couldn't help but smile. She had always wondered what it would be like to be with Chuck without the pressures and dangers of their job constantly weighing down on them and the eyes of Casey and their superiors watching them. Sarah had to admit that, once in a while, she would worry that without all of those things as excuses, she and Chuck would find the silence between them somewhat awkward, neither knowing how to act around the other. But, to Sarah's relief, they had fallen into easy banter and comfortable conversation immediately, just enjoying being in one another's presence without having to justify it to anybody.

The thought filled Sarah with so much happiness that she couldn't stop herself from lying down on her stomach next to Chuck once he got the blanket settled and wrapping an arm over his back, rubbing it from his neck to his hips. She turned her head and smiled at him, prompting an even wider one to spread across his face.

After a few moments of just looking at one another, Chuck broke eye contact and lifted his head a little to get a good look at the rest of her body.

"Are you ogling me, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah teased with a grin.

Chuck's eyes snapped back to her face. "No! Wha-no! No, of course not. I was just admiring your bathing suit. What is that, Calvin Klein?"

"DKNY. I didn't know you were so interested in fashion."

"Well, I...uh...I'm not," Chuck finished lamely.

"Uh-huh, well why don't you come into the ocean with me and admire it from there. The water looks amazing." Sarah stood up, grabbing Chuck's hand and pulling him up with her. She ran off towards the clear blue waters, knowing that Chuck would appreciate the view while he caught up to her.

Sarah Walker was not a vain woman, but she knew she looked damn good in a red bikini.

When the water reached Sarah's knees, she turned to wait for Chuck to catch up to her. Now it was her turn to admire the view in front of her. Chuck was wearing navy blue board shorts, the waist hanging just high enough on his hips to be appropriate in public, but just low enough to make Sarah want to find out what came next. His chest was broad from two years of doing more than just staying in the car, and his abs were surprisingly toned. But the dusting of hair is what really did it for Sarah. She always knew he was handsome and cute, in a nerdy sort of way, but not until this moment did Sarah realize that Chuck Bartowski could be so damn _sexy_.

Sarah lifted her arms out in front of her when Chuck finally reached her and grabbed his hands, pulling him down into the water with her. They surfaced, laughing and sputtering water out of their faces. Sarah barely had enough time to catch her breath when Chuck kissed her, so long and deep and full of love that Sarah couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Feeling her smiling, Chuck broke the kiss and pulled back, returning her smile. A laugh escaped his mouth and Sarah couldn't help but join him. They laughed together, the happiness flooding out of them, and Sarah pulled Chuck back in for another kiss, running her hands through his wet hair and enjoying just _being _with him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Sarah whispered into his lips, letting herself drift into the haze of the afternoon, and the sun, and water, and _Chuck_.

~*~

As Sarah stood in front of the mirror, applying her mascara, she reflected on the perfect end to the afternoon she had spent with Chuck.

_When the sun had started to set, Chuck and Sarah retreated from the water and returned to their spot on the beach. Chuck had pulled Sarah down to sit between his bent legs, settling in with a large towel to watch the sunset. The reds and oranges and purples had mesmerized Sarah, and as she tilted her head back against Chuck's shoulder, she couldn't think of a more perfect moment in her life._

With a smile, Sarah walked over to the closet and chose an airy white dress to wear to dinner. Once she put it on, Sarah admired herself in the mirror—_Chuck will love this_. The hem of the dress hit just above her knees and the thin straps displayed her wide, tan shoulders. Her hair was already sun-kissed from the sun's rays and the salt water, giving Sarah a warm, golden glow. The pink flower in her hair was the final touch.

Chuck was already waiting for her on the deck, looking out at the ocean. Sarah admired him while he was unaware of her presence. He wore white linen pants and a light blue button-up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and hanging loosely at his waist. Sarah walked up to him with a small smile on her face, running her hand down his arm when she reached him.

"You ready?" She asked him, noticing that his top two buttons were unbuttoned, exposing his newly tanned chest. The sight made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Ready," Chuck replied, with a small grin, offering Sarah his hand, which she eagerly accepted.

But when she started to walk back towards the doorway, Chuck didn't move, pulling her back towards him. Sarah looked up at him with a questioning stare.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chuck replied with that same small smile etched on his face. "Nothing's wrong. You just look so beautiful, Sarah." He lifted his free hand up to her face and ran it down her cheek. "I've been standing out here, trying to figure out whether this is real or not…" He stopped himself and looked down at their joined hands before returning his gaze to hers. "This day has been so amazing. I've wanted you for so long Sarah, and…"

"You have me, Chuck," Sarah interrupted him, her heart breaking more and more the longer she watched him. "You have me," she repeated as she lifted her hands to cup his face and joined their lips in a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, which grew in passion as the moments passed.

With the feel of Chuck's lips on hers, and the sound of the ocean in the distance, Sarah realized that she wanted him so badly it _hurt_.

Sarah opened her mouth to him, feeling his tongue dance with hers and her body respond to his.

Chuck broke away and smiled down at her. _God_, she loved that smile. Sarah let out a breathless laugh, closing her eyes and rubbing small circles on Chuck's neck with her thumbs, reveling in being with him this way.

Chuck pressed one more gentle kiss to Sarah's lips before asking, "Are you ready?"

She opened her eyes and looked up into his tender brown ones. "Yeah, I'm ready, Chuck."

~*~

When she and Chuck returned to the bungalow after dinner, Sarah realized how peaceful this place was. Save for the light breeze blowing through the open doors leading out to the deck and the sound of the waves crashing in the distance, it was silent. It was something Sarah rarely got to enjoy. She felt a sense of contentment wash over her.

She heard Chuck call out from another room in the bungalow, "I'll pour us some wine."

"Sounds great," Sarah responded, not quite sure that he had even heard her. Still in a sort of daze, she wandered out onto the deck. She wasn't sure how much time passed when Chuck joined her.

"There you are," he said, handing her a glass of red wine. Sarah took a sip, keeping her gaze on Chuck. "For a second I thought you had pulled the old dine and dash on me. I felt so cheap," Chuck continued, with his patented Bartowski grin plastered firmly on his face.

Putting her wine down on the railing next to her, Sarah put one hand on Chuck's shoulder and wrapped the other around his neck, pulling his head forward. "Mmm, and miss out on the best part?" she questioned, her voice low and husky.

Sarah heard Chuck take in a quick breath before their lips met.

"And what part are you referring too, Miss Walker?" Chuck murmured against her lips.

"I think you know," Sarah breathed softly, trying to avoid any separation from his lips.

"Sometimes I need to be reminded." Chuck couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across his face.

With a small smile of her own, Sarah looked up at him through hooded lids and responded, "The part where I make this the best night of your life, Mr. Bartowski."

With that, Sarah grabbed her glass of wine, took a sip, and walked back into the bungalow with a slight sway to her hips.

Chuck stood frozen in place for a moment before he followed her with such eagerness that Sarah couldn't hold back a grin.

~*~

Sarah took a much needed breath before reattaching her lips to Chuck's. They lay side-by-side on the king-size bed, relishing the feel of one another, hands wandering, tongues probing, and bodies moving.

Chuck rolled onto his back, taking Sarah with him so that she straddled his lap. She could feel exactly what this little make-out session was doing to him. Sarah broke their kiss and ground her hips against Chuck's, keeping her eyes trained on his. Chuck's eyes rolled back and he groaned with pleasure. He had no idea what he was in for.

"I think we're wearing way too many clothes for Tahiti," Sarah murmured as she moved her hands down Chuck's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and letting her lips hover tantalizingly over his. Chuck nodded eagerly as his breath came out in quick gasps and his eyes followed Sarah's fingers.

When she was finished, she sat up and lifted her arms above her head, giving Chuck permission to remove her dress. Chuck sat up with her and slowly ran his hands up Sarah's thighs, which were currently gripping his hips. When he reached her waist, he let them slide back down to where the hem of Sarah's dress had ridden up, and removed the fabric, exposing her lavender lace panties.

Sarah knew how much Chuck loved her in purple.

He moved the dress further up her body, and Sarah noted his goofy smile when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. When Chuck had removed her dress completely, he placed a kiss to the valley between her breasts, running his hands up her naked back.

Sarah closed her eyes and tipped her head back, enjoying the feel of Chuck touching her bare skin. She gasped and couldn't help moving her hips against him when Chuck took her left breast into his mouth.

He sucked, nibbled, and licked, massaging her other breast with his right hand and pinching her rosy nipple. Sarah had never felt more aroused in her life. And to think, all of this was being done to her by a self-proclaimed computer nerd.

Sarah felt herself get even wetter.

With a sigh, Sarah moved her hands to Chuck's shoulders, sliding his unbuttoned shirt down his arms and throwing the garment somewhere where it couldn't come between her and Chuck's skin. She roughly pushed Chuck back onto his back, his goofy grin back in place.

Sarah leaned down, pushing her ass up in the air and running her breasts along Chuck's chest as she moved up his body. When she reached his lips, Sarah gave Chuck a deep kiss, pouring all of her desire into it.

Chuck returned her kiss ardently, tangling one hand in her golden hair while the other grabbed her ass, pushing her pelvis more firmly into his hard-on.

As they kissed, the hand holding Sarah's ass drifted down and Chuck let his middle and ring fingers rub against her wet, panty-clad center.

"Chuck," Sarah moaned into his mouth, retracting her hips in surprise, but quickly pushing them harder into his hand.

Chuck's long fingers slipped underneath her panties, spreading and caressing her velvety folds. Sarah ripped her mouth away from his, throwing her head back and gasping in pleasure. She felt Chuck's eyes boring into her, watching every reaction, listening to every sound. Sarah moved her lips to Chuck's ear, licking and biting it before whispering, "Pants. Off. Now."

He removed his fingers from her panties and Sarah instantly lamented the loss. She moved her hands down to Chuck's hard-on, caressing his cock through his pants. She cupped it, hard, then ran her hand along the shaft and back down again.

"You have my permission to take them off," Chuck gasped breathlessly. "Whenever you're ready."

Sarah made quick work of the belt buckle and the button and zipper on his pants. She pulled Chuck's pants down along with his briefs and couldn't help but smile hungrily at the sight revealed to her. Sarah grabbed his hard cock, pressed up against his stomach, and Chuck thrust up into her hand. "Gahhh," he groaned, unintelligibly.

Sarah kissed Chuck, and as she continued to stroke him, Chuck moved both of his hands into her panties, grabbing two handfuls of her ass. Sarah reached back with her free hand and pulled her panties down, Chuck helping her the best he could.

When Sarah finally managed to kick her panties off, she gave Chuck's cock one last long stroke before she asked him, "Condom?"

"Right," Chuck said, jumping off the bed and running to his suitcase. "I made sure to stop into LargeMart before we left. They sell in bulk," he continued, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I see someone had high expectations of this trip," Sarah replied breathlessly, the smile evident in her voice.

"Wha...I mean...I didn't mean," Chuck fumbled intelligently.

Mercifully, Sarah cut him off, "Expectations I intend on exceeding." She gave him a wicked smile as he returned to the bed with the condom packet in his hand.

Sarah took it from him, ripping it open and reassuming her place in his lap. She rolled the condom onto his waiting cock, her hands shaking slightly in anticipation.

"This is it," Chuck whispered, the deep baritone of his voice sending hot sparks shooting through Sarah's belly.

Sarah smiled and lowered her lips to his, kissing him as he penetrated her for the first time. They both opened their mouths against one another, unable to collect enough air to breathe.

When Chuck was buried in her to the hilt, Sarah ground her hips into him, moving them back and forth in a smooth rhythm. The feel of his hard cock stroking her inner flesh was indescribable.

Chuck pressed his palm into her lower back as she moved against him, threading the fingers of his other hand in her hair, pressing her mouth to his.

"Oh, Chuck," Sarah moaned when she freed her lips.

She felt him bend his knees and move both hands down to her ass, holding onto it and stilling her movements. Chuck began to thrust smoothly into Sarah, her moans growing louder as he increased his speed. She felt the tell-tale pressure building in the base of her belly.

When her release came, it was the most glorious feeling Sarah had ever experienced in her life. Her nails digging into Chuck's chest and his name escaping her lips, Sarah buried her face in his neck.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," Sarah gasped repeatedly, urging Chuck on as she rode out her orgasm.

It wasn't long before Chuck's own orgasm crashed through him and he buried himself as deep as he could in her still trembling center.

"God," Sarah breathed, collapsing on top of him and rolling off to the side. "Wow."

They lay their for a few moments, catching their breath and enjoying the electricity still coursing through their bodies.

Finally, Chuck spoke, "You knew that red bikini would drive me crazy."

Sarah chuckled and rolled over to snuggle into him. "The fact that you're a heterosexual male was a pretty good tip-off."

Chuck let out a breathless laugh and pulled Sarah closer to him, caressing her arm and back. "I most certainly am."

"Mmm," Sarah purred contentedly. "You know, if we're gonna get your value for that box of condoms you bought, we better not waste too much time."

"I love you, Sarah Walker," Chuck whispered before he closed his mouth over hers once again.


End file.
